


FlashWaveWeek 2017

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: individual summaries per chapterall mistakes are my own





	1. Day One:Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> **summary:** Ice cream really does make everything better. 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> spelling errors

                     

**~*~**

                     

Barry tried not to flinch at the shouting coming closer to his truck.

If he hadn't needed a summer job, he wouldn't even have to be here. Unfortunately, most of all the summer jobs were taken. Manning an Ice Cream truck in the less than happy side of town was the only thing left for the amount he needed to earn.

His fellow worker had gotten a ride as soon as the truck was properly parked and all the equipment was working.

It couldn't really be helped. No one else wanted to be stuck around here for hours.

Especially with customers like these. The two men were still arguing, but not as loudly as before.

"Um.. What would you like?" He watched as one of the men looked over the menu. The man had dark hair shaved close and wore a dark blue henley. He was hansome in a sharp kind of way.

The other seemed to just stare at Barry. He had a shaved head and dark intense eyes. He had on an off white long sleeve shirt with red suspenders over his wide shoulders. The gaze was making Barry flustered. He could feel the heat rising in his face as the other continued to stare at him.

"Give me the Mint Choc-" the first man started to drawl, only to be interrupted.

"You," the deep growl sent a shiver through Barry, "dipped in chocolate."

If Barry wasn't blushing before, he was now. All the way down to his toes.

Barry lost all ability to speak as the man in blue turned to his companion and slapped across the back of his head.

"This is why I told you to wait."

"Ah?" Barry looked between the two of them as they devolved in to a shoving match with whispered words.

              

**~*~**

                   

Mick startled as his fight with Len was interrupted by a small bowl of ice cream being shoved between their faces.

The triple scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip was immediately pulled out of range as Len reached for it.

"$4.50" the still blushing pretty boy said as they both focused back on him.

Mick listened to Len grumble under his breath about Mick's current obsession as he dug out and paid for his frozen treat. He then dragged Mick away before he could say anything else that might freak out the pretty brunet.

"Wait! Ah.."

The younger man came out from the back of the truck and cautiously walked over before shoving a slip of paper into Mick's hand. The flush of red covering the back of his neck as he rushed back to the vehicle was rather endearing.

It wasn't until they were back at the safe house that Mick looked at the paper.

~ _Barry_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_i prefer to be dipped in chocolate after the third date_ ~

                     

**~*~**

                  

 


	2. Day Two: Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** virgin(?) sacrifice 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> spelling errors

              

**~*~**

             

The rope slowly cut off the feeling in Barry's hands as he struggled against them. He thought about yelling, but no one would come. The villagers weren't going to let him escape that easily. This was to be his punishment for helping the all the potential sacrifices flee past the mountains, far out of the reach of the elders' plans.

As if he could have stood by and watched as his dear sisters, or any of the young unmarried women, be offered up to the village's guardian deity. It wasn't Caitlin's or Iris's fault that their future husbands had gone missed earlier that spring.

Many people had gone missing around that time. Now that the summer solstice was upon them, the elders had concocted a plan to add humans to the yearly offerings in hopes that it would appease their god and no more people would vanish.

All the unmarried females, young and old, had been rounded up a month ago and kept separate, so as to not be sullied. As much as the idea was detested by the villagers, people were scared and this was the only plan they had.

Barry hadn't been able to stand for it.

The day before just after the guards had changed, Barry had secreted them out before the dawn's light woke the village. He'd taken them as far and quickly as he could before turning back. His sisters in all but blood had begged him to stay with them, but someone had to cover their tracks.

It was just after noon that he was close enough to hear the village that the alarm sounded.

As he stepped foot in the village, angry shouts accosted him. They demanded he tell them where the women had gone. When he refused, they turned to violence.

Barry curled further into himself as the voice of the elders rang out, stopping the others from inflicting more pain.

Barry was to be the sacrifice in the women's stead.

                

**~*~**

              

Barry slowly woke, the soft cushions trying to lull him back to sleep. He idly wondered how he came across such luxury, for nothing in the village had ever been this soft.

The last thing he remembered jolted him awake fully.

Barry had been tied to a post along with two goat, a cow and several baskets of food and ale awaiting the deity that his people prayed to.

Just as the sun reached its zenith, a flame burst into being before him. Its magnificence burned his eyes, but he could look away. The form of a man took shape within the light and heat.

It was just as the stories said, None you gazed upon the god lived to tell of it. The beauty and power of their god was too much for mortal eyes.

Just as the strain overcame him and his vision started going black, Barry could have sworn someone had cursed.

The memory of that gravelly voice shivered down his spine. Barry let himself lounge on the, what he now recognized as, oversized bed.

Looking about the room, Barry wondered if he was dead. This place was to beautiful to have come from human hands. As he noticed the plate of food within reaching distance his stomach gave protest of the treatment it suffered the past two days.

After a few minutes, his stomach won out and he grabbed some of the fruit. It wasn't until he heard the voice from the other side of the room did he see the door hidden between the drapes.

"Hungry, were you?"

Barry just blinked at the man. He couldn't help but notice the slight bronze tint to his skin that almost seemed to glow from within. Barry saw the man's eyes flicker like dark flames as he walked closer. No, stalked. The large man's movement was to smooth, to predatory to be considered anything less.

He was like a hulking beast casually approaching its cornered prey. Barry felt the heat from his skin flushing all the way down his body.

"Don't worry, Bright Eyes, there plenty more," with a wave of his wrist, the fruit was replaced with even more in a flicker of light.

"You're... you're..."

"The god whose virgin sacrifices you stole? Rather clever having them hide out on the other side of the mountain. Don't worry, I have not interest in them," the deity reassured as Barry went pale with fear. "The missing villagers are escorting them home as we speak. Don't look so surprised, I am a god."

              

**~*~**

              

The eruption of flames at the alter of their god drew the attention of the villagers. It had been over a full moon cycle since the solstice and all the missing had returned with the unwed women. Many had demanded to be married on the spot, fearing that the circumstances might repeat themselves.

Iris and Caitlin had spent the month in mourning of Barry before deciding to share their day of union with their chosen lovers. It was as the ceremony ended that the light appeared.

Two beings seemed to form from atop the stone steps of the alter. One was a side set man, his bronze skin on display in just his leather pants with side laces. There were marks moving upon his left arm, like flames dancing across his flesh.

And there draped in the finest of silks was the other blessed with a light shining from within, whose face was tuck into the gods neck. There was something almost familiar about them.

They turned toward the people after a moment, and the villagers couldn't believe their eyes. It wasn't possible.

The site of the sacrifices had been completely burned, nothing could have survived that. Yet before them, there HE stood.

"BARRY!"

               

**~*~**

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** this is a bit longer the first chapter. if you haven't noticed, i'm not good at describing period appropriate clothes


	3. Day Three: Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** the world's most adorable werewolf 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors

                    

**~*~**

            

Mick stared at the small furry thing that had followed him from the woods. He knew it was a dog of some kind, its whine had been what drew him to it in the first place. But exactly what kind under all that fur, he still didn't know.

The thing had been caught in a snare and tangled up in the rope so bad, the poor creature could barely move. The moment he'd cut it free, it had scampered out of reach and stared at him. Mick wouldn't have given it another thought if it hadn't trailed after him.

Taking pity on the thing, Mick pulled out some dried meat and offered it to what he assumed was its face.

' _fuck, this mutt needs a haircut_ '

 

**~*~**

 

Barry happily gobbled on the food, even with his wild mass of hair getting in the way.

He'd been trapped in this form for nearly five months. All for saving his friend from that woman who tried to steal her fiancee.

The curse that had been placed on Eddie, Iris's intended, had two parts. The first was it changed the cursed into a creature that manifested all the dark and selfish things lurking in one's heart to show how cruel they truly are. Eddie had become a minotaur hell bent on bring all to severe justice. Even those who had only disobeyed not broken the law, meaning kids who didn't want to do what they were told.

The second and worst part was that the only cure was to be kissed by one who cares and for them to take the curse onto themselves.

Iris had, after watching Eddie become human once more, transformed into a harpy screeching about liars and injustice. Barry could see the look in Eddie's eyes, the man was going to change Iris back at the cost of his own humanity.

It would go back and forth, over and over again. The two in a constant loop of saving the other.

And that was the whole point of the curse, wasn't it? The lovers together but forever out of reach. Barry hadn't been able to see his sister in all but blood in pain like that, so at the first chance he took the curse before Eddie could get close.

At the first spike of pain from the transformation, Barry had turn and ran as fast and far as possible to prevent Iris or any of their loved ones from taking the curse from him.

His parents had passed sometime ago and he had no other blood relatives. And no one really needed him. Iris could finally be with Eddie and Joe would have his daughter back and her future husband to help out around the village.

                  

**~*~**

                     

If Mick thought he was going to have to talk the Snarts into letting him watch over the small thing, he was pleasantly surprised. Lisa had stared at the poor thing for a solid minute before cooing and scratching its head.

The moment Len opened his mouth two pairs of puppy eyes turned on him, Lisa holding back the fur from the creature's face. Its hazel green eyes were huge and soulful, the glimmer of hope was too much. Even for someone with a stone cold heart like Leonard Snart.

Mick was now the proud parent of a sweet ball of fluff.

                     

**~*~**

                     

If Mick had known that in several months he'd be engaged to said fluff, after Barry regained his human form from the destruction of the curse, the larger man might have been more wary about undressing, and proceeding to taking himself in hand, in the same room as him that first night.

Not that Barry had complained. Or ever forget to share with his lover just how much he had appreciated the show.

                   

**~*~**

                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** i just love the idea of Barry suppose to be this vicious mythical beast and yet still a complete marshmallow on the inside. like he's supposed to have these massive fangs and claws and be terrifying, until they see him and he's all sad, hopeful puppy eyes while wagging his tail and everyone goes from 'fight the monster' to 'Aww, he's so cute!'
> 
> this took soooo much longer that i had thought it would and then the problems started (computer kept trying to delete everything, wouldn't post at all, then internet failed)

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** i'm gonna be over there in the corner if you need me


End file.
